


In a kingdom by the sea

by JustJules



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1910s, Gen, I AM SORRY, Multi, RMS Titanic, Trans Enjolras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJules/pseuds/JustJules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Courfeyrac looked at his friends. He grabbed his black hat and clutched it in his hand as he spoke: </p><p>-Friends, something tells me that it's going to be the biggest adventure in our lives! "</p><p>(Titanic au; mostly based on my headcanons and the real history of ship, not the movie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes - English is not my first language and the formatting on ao3 is a little bit... hard? So if you see any errors, please let me know :) 
> 
> Trigger warnings:  
> -misgendering  
> -death

_10th of April 1912_

 

- Come on, dear! We don't want to be late. Monsieur and Madame Prouvaire are waiting for us! Don't make that face, darling! You are going to spend an amazing time with their son! Ahh, just look at your dress! You are standing in the puddle! As soon as we get to our suite, you have to change it. Oh, honey, you can wear that green one! The one father bought for you in Paris!

Indeed, rain and sea spray made puddles on the deck of SS Nomadic.  The morning sky was covered with grey clouds.  Most of the people waited  near the balustrade.  Excited children were running and shouting. Young people, artisans, workers carried only small bags with the most necessary things. Rich ladies and gentlemen were talking about money and how much they spent on the trip. For some of them, it was a start of new life. For some of them, it was just a journey they could easily afford.  But even if everyone had a different aim of their journey,  all of them waited in the queue to enter the bigger ship.

- Mother,  it's impossible to be late here . This is a ship. It doesn't matter if we are first or last on the Titanic.

-It doesn't matter?! \-  Madame Enjolras laughed – of course it matters! We paid  the  sufficient amount of money for that journey! We have to be first! When will that friend of yours show up?

-He said that he will be waiting for us in the hall.  Don't worry, mother. Everything is going to be alright.

Madame Enjolras smiled at her child.  Older woman's  hair was light, almost white. On her head she had  a  big hat with flowers pinned to it. The same flowers were on her  green coat. At the first glance, she looked luxuriously. In her gloved hand she kept small golden purse. On her neck, she had pearls.  But a bright person would notice that the pearls are fake and the purse is made of celluloid. Someone watchful also would see th at her eyes  were sad even if she smile d. 

Near her stood her child. The young maiden, most of people would say. Her hair was  similar to her mother's. She kept  it  braided and let  the plait fall on her chest. Her blue dress was wet. She had no make up – her red lips needed no rouge,  powder would only hide her freckles .  She may be beautiful, but her clothes were too shoddy, her smile was too broad, too crooked.  Even if most of girls at her age were engaged, she had no lover. Mostly because of her personality – she was always cold, unwelcoming.

-Father will be rapturous to see us! Ah, what a great surprise! We will visit him at his work! And then we will go for a dinner to the restaurant. I am not sure if I have ever told you but the friend of mine lives in New York. She has a son. He is twenty-eight, so he is a little bit older than you!

-”Only” eleven years. It is a huge gap, mother – blonde muttered. She already knew how the meeting will look like. Perfect, charming man, perfect dinner. And then everyone will be disappointed, because Mademoiselle Enjolras is more interested in criticizing the government and society than flirting.

-Hush! He speaks French and he wants to move his father's manufactory to Europe.

-Mother, if the whole journey to America is only because you want some rich boy to espouse me, then I'd rather drown in the Ocean.

-Stop joking, Gabrielle. I just want you to be happy.

-No. You want to protect the legacy! You think no one knows that we broke? That father left us for that actress? That the whole trip is a gift from madame Prouvaire because she didn't want to see you kill yourself?

She was tired of this. Tired of pretending that Enjolras family is rich and that father is just working in New York. Because he wasn't. Two years ago, Monsieur Enjolras left the home and never came back. He sent some letters, mostly about the money and life in America, but never said anything about his family. He never asked about his child. But still Madame Enjolras lied to herself and to everyone that he will come back, that he is just making a career.

-Gabrielle! Silence! It's our turn. - the woman took her bag and slowly left the deck. As soon as she stood at the RMS Titanic, she started looking for her friends. When she noticed them, Lady Enjolras turned to her child with a serious look at her face - I don't want to hear about your problems during the journey. You are going to be nice and you are going to listen to me. Do you understand me?

But she didn't listen to her mother. She was too amazed. She could her music, people speaking in so many languages. It was the world she yearned to see. The world in which she was anonymous, no one knew Gabrielle Enjolras here. She was turning around and watching people passing her until she saw her friend. She smiled broadly and rushed to him, ignoring her long dress and her mother.

-Combeferre!

-Enjolras! - shouted tall lad as he hugged his friend - what a beautiful dress, my dearest! Is that Lucile's design? I think I saw her and her husband on the Promenade Deck. Your mother will be blissfully happy – he said and smiled playfully.

-The only Lucile I know is Lucile Duplessis, my friend, and I am certainly sure she wasn't a designer – Enjolras laughed and smiled too.

-You've been reading books about history, haven't you? Ah speaking of books! I found something for you – Combeferre opened his bag and took out the book in damaged cover – Stendhal's Le Rouge et le Noir. I remember that you wanted to read it. Oh, but now hide it. Your mother is coming and you said that she hates seeing you reading.

-Theodore! You grew up! - said Madame Enjolras when she approached them – you have lovely hair! And your coat! Your mother must be proud to have such a handsome son!

-Thank you, Madame. I believe she would be proud if she lived. Unfortunately, she died. Three years ago.

Enjolras looked at mother and rolled eyes. Of course she knew about madame Combeferre's death. She even offered her condolence to her family. Enjolras only wished she was more caring, more concerned about her child's life.

-Oh, I am so sorry - Monique Enjolras sighed - Let's go to the First Class lounge. Angelina, that is Madame Prouvaire told me that they will wait for us there. And then we can go to our suites. I hope that our luggage is already there..

She turned on her heel and started walking away, but she didn't stop talking as if she thought that Enjolras and Combeferre are following her.

-Do you have them? - asked Enjolras with excitement in eyes

-Of course I have them, my friend. I took the shirt, trousers, jacket and the hat you liked so much. But tell me, my dear Enjolras, are you sure you want to do this? I understand that this is what you feel and who you are, but if your mother sees you in those clothes, she will be furious.

-Don't worry, Theo. You know I am good at pretending and hiding. Everything will be alright. Why do I have to calm everyone today? First my mother, now you!

-It's just… I have a strange feeling that something will happen. Probably I am just nervous. To be honest, it's the first time I am on the ship.

-Let's go to that lounge. The glass of good wine will surely relax you – said Enjolras and took his friend's hand. He smiled – this was a beginning of a new life.

 

* * *

_8th of April 1912_

 

Small Parisian cafe was crowded. Every seat was taken by students of law school. At table in a corner sat three men. Each of them had pile of notes in front of them. But only one of them was working. His long black hair was clearly too long and covered his eyes, so every once in a while, (that it's every time he reminded himself that he can't see) he tucked the bangs behind his ears.

One of them – dark-skinned man in a green jacket suddenly left his work and got up from the table. He scratched his bald head and looked at his friends.

-I am going to buy something to eat. Do you want something? Bahorel?

The man in his thirties looked up from the newspaper and smiled at his colleague. He was a well built and he had a beard.

-Only the name of that adorable lass, my dear l'Aigle. Not the smiling one. No, not this one – he guided friend - no… yes! Yes, exactly! - then Bahorel looked at the door – look who is coming! Our dear Courfeyrac! Just look at his smile. Something must have happened!

Then door of cafe opened with a loud thump. Young plump man shoved people from his way and approached the table.

-You won't believe what has just happened! - he said and smiled showing his dimples. Then he grabbed one of his friend's coat from the chair, threw it on the sofa and sat on the aforementioned chair. He was a merry person, he always looked at the bright side of the life and could easily cheer up everyone. But today it was different. Louis Courfeyrac was almost glowing. There were sparkles in his eyes.

-You somehow found a nice mistress – said Bossuet.

-No, my friend. And what happened to your hand? Did you broke your claw?

-You promised that you won't make any jokes about eagles, my dearest Courfeyrac. And I didn't notice broken glass.

-You didn't notice glass? You with your eagle eye?! - Louis started laughing at his own joke and almost fell from the chair. Sometimes I can't believe that I am so laughable, he thought. But despite his sometimes annoyingly cheerful personality he was a good fellow. He was always ready to help his friends, to lend them money or let them live in his lodging. Sometimes he got hurt because of his kindness, sometimes people took advantage of him, but still he started every day with a smile.

-Courfeyrac, please! I remember you wanted to tell us about something! - shouted Bahorel taking a sip of his coffee.

-Oh, yes! So as every Monday I went to the Madame Hucheloup's restaurant. I took my food. Good old Hucheloup always makes delicious dinner for me. We talked a little bit. Her daughter is getting married. I've always wondered if she is her real mother. Adele is such a beautiful woman and Madame is.. well… she has a really nice mustache! But yes! My story! - he added quickly when he noticed his friends' bored looks – She told me that her soon to be son-in-law got tickets for that ship, you know which one! He had planned a journey with his friends and he bought four tickets. But unfortunately one of his colleagues had a terrible accident and the other is moving to Berlin, because he met beautiful freulein..

-It's fräulein, not freulein– interrupted black-haired man and he looked with a shy smile at his friends – I've studied German when I was younger

-Yes, yes. Thank you for your input, Marius – Courfeyrac glanced at young Pontmercy with a serious look – and also aforementioned soon to be son-in-law, Adele's fiance said that he'd rather stay in Paris than go without his friends. I came to him and asked if he has already sold them. Not that I planned buying those tickets! I just thought… that… it'd be nice to finally see the ocean. It's a nice room, third class.. Are you even listening to me? - he mumbled when he noticed that none of his friends was really paying attention to him.

As always they think that I am joking. And I am such a good friend. They should give me a crown and call me “the King of friendship”, thought Courfeyrac and he softly kicked the table.

-I said… Nice room, third class!

-Oh yes, Louis. The rooms are nice – said Marius as he corrected something in his notes – you said that your friend had an accident, right?

Courfeyrac growled quietly and got up from the table. He pressed his hands to the wooden surface and gazed at his friends in a consternation. With his curly hair and round face, he looked just like an angry putto.

-I won the tickets for the best ship ever made and you just ignore me? We are leaving in two days! Pontmercy, Bossuet, Bahorel! We are going to America!

-We are what..? - said quietly Frédéric Bossuet – how did you do that?

Finally all of Courfeyrac's friends looked at him. All of them were surprised. Marius was stunned, Bahorel dropped his papers and Bossuet choked on his drink.

-I won a gambling game! It was rather easy! Poor unlucky fellow.. But thanks to him, we can go to America! We will see the New York City! Aren't you excited?

In less than two seconds young student was surrounded by his friends asking him about everything. They finally listened to him! And he, Louis Courfeyrac, was the one who got them tickets. He had never been so proud of himself.

-Just imagine all of those American girls! - laughed Bahorel

Courfeyrac looked at his friends. He grabbed his black hat and clutched it in his hand as he spoke:

-Friends, something tells me that it's going to be the biggest adventure in our lives!

 

 


	2. Little boats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title of the chapter comes from Pablo Neruda's poem "If You Forget Me"  
> "as if everything that exists,   
> aromas, light, metals,   
> were little boats   
> that sail   
> toward those isles of yours that wait for me. "

 

11th of April was a cloudy day. RMS Titanic headed for Queenstown. It was still early. Most of the 1st-Class passangers were on the Promenade Deck waiting for their hot drinks. 

After the first night at the ship, Enjolras and his companions decided to spend their time in the Café Parisien, which was almost empty, except a few square tables.  

During last 24 hours he met 20? 30? people and his mother made him change his clothes five times. 

And the young man tried to pretend that everything is alright, he tried to answer every question Madame Prouvaire asked, he tried to listen to Madame Joly when she talked about her wonderful son who couldn’t take a day off and would join them in Queenstown. But with every passing minute, he was more and more desperate. 

Now they sat in the café and his mother didn’t allow him to order a choux à la crème. He was furious. 

-No, darling, you must stay fit! - Madame Enjolras growled at her child, but soon she turned to her new friend -  Indeed, my dearest, the food is delicious! Good that they have French cuisine here! My stomach can’t bear those foreign dishes - she laughed.

Enjolras stopped listening to her. Maybe her stomach couldn’t bear foreign dishes, but his head couldn’t bear her cheerful laughter. Instead, he looked at people sitting next to him. 

The boy - Madame and Monsieur Prouvaire’s son- seemed to be nice. He had shoulder-length brown hair, his skin had nice olive colour. He introduced himself as Jehan and instead of talking to his parents’ and their friends, he started reading book. He could be seventeen. 

On Enjolras’ left, sat Combeferre. He kept teaspoon in his hand and tried to glance meaningful at Enjolras. Somehow his presence helped to survive the hell called “breakfast with friends”. 

-Ahh, children! My Jean is fascinated by history. Right, son? He always talks about medieval. Good that he is still a child and he has got time to grow up - said Angelina Prouvaire. When she spoke, her voice was loud and squeaky -But your Gabrielle..? Is she engaged? 

-She-

-No, I am not, Madame. - interrupted Enjolras. After all he was able to talk about himself, he didn’t need his mother to help him - I’d rather finish education before getting married. 

-Finish education? And what are you going to do then? - laughed Madame Joly

-I want to write. Books, for example - he added when he noticed puzzled looks on his mother’s and her friends’ faces.

-You want to write books? Ah, darling, not everyone can be Shakespeare! And especially not a young lady - scoffed Madame Prouvaire

Enjolras stared at her. How could she..? He wanted to reply, to tell her that she is wrong, that she knows nothing about him. But before he opened his mouth to speak, someone’s quiet and brittle voice had spoken:

-Mother, _laisser vivre_. If Gabrielle wants to write, it’s her choice. You can’t just attack her like this. 

Enjolras lifted his head to look at the owner of voice. And he was surprised. Jean Prouvaire was blushing and glaring at his mother. But not only young man was astonished - his mother turned white, Madame Prouvaire almost fainted, Madame Joly was laughing nervously and Monsieur Prouvaire was furious. Yet, the most surprised person was Jehan himself.

-What did you say? - growled Emmanuel Prouvaire  

Jehan took a breath and put his book on the table. 

-I said - it's none of your business, maman. 

Monsieur Prouvaire got up. His face was red and his fists clenched.

-To your room, you ungrateful brat! - he shouted   
  


Small tear flowed down Jehan’s cheek and his lips started trembling. He looked at his father and ran away from the café. Some of the guests were staring at them. Madame Joly only laughed and said:

-Boys will be boys... Oh! I think we should order more tea! 

Enjolras looked people sitting near him and this was just enough. They only cared about their reputation. His mother pretened to be rich. Madame and Monsieur Prouvaire only seemed to be kind people. His own parents’d rather abandon him than let the world know he is… different. 

He stood up and reached for Jehan’s book. Then he just kicked the chair in order to make more space for himself and left the room. Of course, he heard his mother calling him. He felt bad for leaving Combeferre with them, but after all Theodore was braver than him.

Enjolras headed to the Jehan’s suite. He wanted to thank the young boy and give him back the book. And maybe also talk to him? Maybe he would understand him? 

Enjolras, busied in studying the leather bound volume, didn’t even noticed the waiter coming from the dining saloon. And before he realised that he has bumped into someone, he was already lying on the floor, his blue dress stained with wine. Ha! His mother will be angry - he thought. And then he felt a hand grabbing his wrist.

-Are you alright, lady? I am so sorry. Let me take your dress to the laundry. Oh God, I knew I am useless! - the man said frantically - They will fire me and drown me! 

-I am.. I am.. bien, merci…? 

-I am sorry! - he replied switching to the French

Enjolras gazed at the taller man. His skin was darker than his. His eyes were greenish and hair black. He looked like a good person. He still hasn’t stopped apologising and he still held Enjolras’ wrist. And the blond quite liked it. He liked how warm was his skin and how he smiled. But.. no, he couldn’t. Enjolras took his hand away and pressed it to himself. Then he got up and looked for the last time at the man.

-That’s nothing. I don’t like this dress, so I should rather thank you for ruining it - Enjolras shook his head. No, I shouldn’t have said “ruining”. It was me who didn’t see him, he thought. - I must be going. 

He smiled slightly and disappeared into the crowd. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here -desmoulinx.tumblr.com :3


End file.
